Machines, such as construction machines make use of oil for various purposes. Over a period of time, properties of the oil used in a machine may change or the oil may be contaminated by foreign particles. It is therefore advisable to perform analysis of the oil in the machine in order to monitor if the oil in the machine is fit for use or if the oil requires replacement. The oil in the machine is monitored at regular scheduled intervals, based on system requirements. For this purpose, oil samples are collected from the machines that are further analyzed.
Current oil sampling process requires personnel to travel to an operating location of the machine and halt machine operation for the oil sampling. This process can cause unnecessary downtime associated with the machine and also waste resources at the operating location. Oil sampling can also be tedious if set procedures are not followed, commonly introducing errors in the process, which is not desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,820,672 describes collection and analysis of environmental samples using an Unmanned Aerial Vehicle (UAV). In some examples, the sample is drawn into engagement with a sensor onboard a UAV by the existing fluid flow generated by a rotor fan through a duct of a ducted fan of the UAV. The quality characteristics of the fluid sample may be physically or wirelessly delivered to a remote location. In some examples, samples are drawn into engagement with the sensor by a flexible tube that is attached to an outer surface of the UAV. The flexible tube may allow the UAV to precisely target and collect samples of dust and moisture and other materials from the ground over which the UAV operates.